


Green Paint

by justthismorning



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthismorning/pseuds/justthismorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chad picks his nose, Sandy wears purple ribbons, and Jensen thinks girls have cooties. Starring Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki. Cameos by Mike Rosenbaum, Tom Welling, Chad Michael Murray, Sandy McCoy, Danneel Harris, Chris Kane, Steve Carlson, David Boreanaz, Paris Hilton, and Samantha Ferris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Paint

**Author's Note:**

> this ~~may or may not be crack~~ is total utter, complete crack.  
>  Written for [willow_fae_20](http://willow-fae-20.livejournal.com/) , who asked for _"J2 in like pre-K, at like nap time, all curled around each other (ostensibly hiding from Mike, Tom, and Chad)"_ Strictly speaking, it's what you asked for...*shifty eyes*

Chad picks his nose. It's as simple as that. He picks his nose and then wipes it on anyone unfortunate enough to be near him. Of course that's exactly why Mike likes him. Picking your nose is an easy way to keep the girls away and everyone knows that girls have cooties. Really, any barrier between the girls should be suitable. But the nose picking is just too yucky for Jensen. He thinks he'd rather deal with cooties.

He pokes his tongue out and tries to decide where to put the very un-girly black stripe his masterpiece so desperately needs. Should it be put next to the blue squiggle or across the red wiggle? So many tough decisions. Beside him, Tom has abandoned the brush and is just smearing his paint covered hands all over the once white paper, occasionally sliding off and decorating the easel as well.

His delighted hoot is closely followed by a cross shout from Miss Ferris, who is suddenly marching across the room with her "Time Out" scowl. Jensen hides his eyes because he doesn't want to have to sit in the corner too. He has _art_ to finish!

Miss Ferris puts her hands on her hips and glares down at Tom who in turn puts his hands on his face. Of course this is when he realizes that they are still covered in _ick_ , and he turns to wipe them on the small boy at the sand table.

"Thomas!"

Oh yeah, that's definitely a Time Out, for sure.

Jensen doesn't watch Tom being carted off to the Time Out corner, but he does look at the boy with a smear of green paint on his Transformers t-shirt and fat tears streaming down his face. Jensen stares at him for a short time, while Miss Ferris's voice drones on in the background, first about Tom's paint, and then about Chad upsetting the little girl who always wears purple bows in her hair.

She's supposed to come and make the tears go away. That's what teachers do. They play mamma when Mamma isn't there to do it. He takes one last look at his half-finished masterpiece, declares it finished enough, and takes off his painting shirt.

The boy with the green paint looks down at his shirt again, and his lower lips sticks out so far Jensen thinks a birdie might actually land on it, like Daddy always says it will. When he looks back up, Jensen is close enough to see the water clinging to his eyelashes, and he wants to make it go away.

He tries to remember what Mamma always does when he's sad, and folds his arms around the other boy. He knows there's green paint on his shirt now too. But that's ok, because he knows the tears are going away and that's what he wanted. He lets the other boy whimper into him, just like Mamma does, and then Miss Ferris finally comes back.

"Come now, Jared. Let's not cry," she says gently and tries to prise Jensen and the boy - _Jared_ \- apart. But Jensen is having none of it. The early bird gets the something, his daddy is always saying, and he got there first. Miss Ferris can just wait until the next person cries. It's his turn right now.

"Cry BABY!" yells Mike, where he's making a mess with the plastic dinosaurs.

"CRY baby!" echoes Chad, as he wipes his hands on the purple ribbons girl. "Cry baby has cooties!"

And Miss Ferris is back to attending them, asking Sandy if she is alright, because the girl with purple ribbons is named Sandy, Jensen discovers. Chad and Mike join Tom in the Time Out Corner, which might be a bad idea, because the class doesn't really need three nose pickers. Two are enough, thank you.

"CRY BABY!" Hollers Tom, after a moment of pretending not to whisper with the other two. There are three identical peals of laughter. Jared just snuffles and presses his paint smear harder against Jensen's shirt. They match. He'll have to tell Mamma how he made someone not cry by making his shirt dirty. The excitement to share his new skill makes him giggle. He keeps giggling even after Miss Ferris announces nap time. He keeps giggling, even though Miss Ferris tells him he might need a Time Out to make him stop. Jared tries to follow him to his mat, and Miss Ferris gives him a stern look. Jensen just presses his lips together so he doesn't giggle anymore.

It takes her a whole moment to get Jared onto his own mat, and then the tears start again. She tries to cradle him in her arms but he just points at his green streaked t-shirt and makes his lip wobble. It takes her 'nother moment again to make the three Time-Outers stop yelling cry baby, which only makes Jared tip his head back and howl until his voice goes ragged. Sandy is crying now too, wailing about wanting to sleep on Danneel's mat, because they are both She-Ra, and they need to be together. This sets off the boys who always want to play cowboys and Indians. They both start whooping and bang-banging at each other. Miss Ferris calls them Chris and Steve but they ignore her. Their names are Little Bird and Sheriff right now. That’s when David starts trying to give noogies to the blonde girl beside him, who _screams_ because her hair is now messy, and her daddy "is impor'ant." She slaps David back and marches off to sit in the reading section even though besides writing Paris all over everything, Jensen is sure she doesn't actually know her alphabet yet.

Sometime between the time Miss Ferris is trying to take the sparkly baton from Danneel's hand, and the time she is trying to coax Paris back to her mat by moving it away from David's, Jared crawls over the space separating him from Jensen, and tucks his head against Jensen's matching green stain and goes to sleep. And really, that's ok with Jensen because he's kind of tired now anyway.


End file.
